onegaimymelofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
I Wish I could play the Violin! is the first episode of Onegai My Melody. Plot It starts with Mari Land where you can see My Melody and her friends playing Hide and Seek. Then suddenly Kuromi and Baku appeared while a few guards are chasing her since she apparently stole the Melody Key and then she and Baku go to the human world to collect black notes. After that the King of Mari Land asks My Melody to take the Melody Takt and go to the human world to stop her. Meanwhile, Uta and her friend Miki are rushing to Keiichi Hiiragi's performance. Their friend Mana stops then and ask where they are going and ask if Hiiragi is really that great. After Hiiragi's performance, Miki and Uta run to Hiiragi's crowd of fangirls because they want to talk to him. Uta trips over and Hiiragi helps her getting up. Then you see Baku smelling a dream and Kuromi tells him to hurry up and bring her to that girl. The dream apparently comes from Uta who can't play the violin, even her sister Koto complains about it. Her sister Kanade asks Uta if she can do the dinner duty for the because her nails aren't dry yet. After that Uta goes outside and tells herself it'd be imposibble for her to play the violin after all, but then realizes that if she keeps trying she'll manage and hopes that Hiiragi will start to like her then (she only started playing the violin because Hiiragi plays the violin too). Kuromi stops by and tells Uta she can make that dream of her come true. Uta thinks Kuromi is some toy and the start and calls Koto because she thinks its a prank, but Kuromi opens the dream door and makes her dream come 'true'. Uta stands there confused when Kuromi is gone. Koto calls her and Uta goes inside. My Melody is then seen saying her friends farewell when she goes to the human world. Her father and mother wish her goodluck. Flat is kinda sad. Then the dag of Uta's violin concert arrived. Uta's all nervous and says she can't do it. Miki tries to cheer her up by telling she will be fine and Mana tries to cheer Uta up by showing her Hiiragi who cheers up other girls. Uta becomes motivated again and thinks she can do it. Uta then goes on stage. She is supposed to play ''the clown of Italy. ''She begins to play, and she suddenly is better at playing the violin but she's completely off but her hands move own its own, or actually the violin is moving on its own. She realizes it probably Kuromi's doing. Her violin begins to fly around, while the other players are getting annoyed. The public thinks its all a joke, though. Embarassed, Uta runs outside and starts to cry. My Melody arrives and Uta blames her for this, mistaking her for Kuromi. She realizes they're different stuffed animals. The violin begins to fly again. Mana, Miki, Kanade and Koto come outside too and see My Melody and they all think (minus Mana) she's cute. They're getting surprised when she starts talking. My Melody then summons the help of a crab on Koto's bag by using her Melody Takt. After Uta's violin is stopped from moving, she gives out a pink note. She then walks back to her violin class because she thinks she needs to apologize. On her way she sees Hiiragi. She wants to walk away because she scared he'll think of her as an idiot now, but her legs won't move. Hiiragi tells her she did well though. Category:Episodes